mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Spanner
Silver Spanner is a female background unicorn pony who appears in multiple episodes throughout the series. She has a dark orange coat, white mane and tail, bluish-gray eyes, and a cutie mark of a spanner (or wrench). She is not named in the show, but she is named in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Silver Spanner's design varies depending on the angle she is shown from, similarly to "Mjölna". From the front, she shares her design with Minuette, Sea Swirl, Peachy Pitt, "Fuchsia Fizz", "The Inquisitor", "Perfect Timing", S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, "Red Rose", S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Sunset Rain", S04E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, and Issue 08 Unnamed Mare - Hourglass, shares her mane and tail style with S01E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #11, and shares her tail style with S04E19 Unnamed Earth Mare #3. From the back, she shares her design with Lyra Heartstrings, Amethyst Star, Diamond Mint, Lemony Gem, Banana Fluff, "Orchid Dew", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #9, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #12, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, "Lilac Notes", "Sugarberry", "Monochrome Sunset", "Cold Front", "Spring Fresh", "Blue Belle", S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, "Sea Spray", and "Fly Wishes", shares her mane and tail style with Rose, Silverspeed, "Sunset Bliss", and S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #6, and shares her tail style with Royal Ribbon, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #10, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #11, "Strawberry Lime", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Sweet Dreams", and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #16. Depiction in the series .]] Silver Spanner usually appears in crowd shots in the series, almost always from the back except for one shot in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, one shot in Pinkie Pride, and one shot in Equestria Games. Season one Silver Spanner first appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Friendship is Magic, part 1, listening to Mayor Mare welcome Princess Celestia. In the following episode, she bows to Princess Luna at her welcoming party in Ponyville. She appears at Applejack's appreciation party in Applebuck Season, Trixie's magic show in Boast Busters, in the town square just before Winter Wrap Up begins in Winter Wrap Up, and at Rarity's public fashion show in Suited For Success. Silver Spanner also watches the school talent show in The Show Stoppers, and she appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Season two In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Silver Spanner is seen from the front for the first time during The Flim Flam Brothers, and she appears in several additional shots throughout the episode. In A Friend in Deed, she briefly appears during Smile Song. Season three Silver Spanner appears at the Crystal Faire alongside Sapphire Joy in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, and she appears in the town square in Magic Duel. Season four Silver Spanner attends the Summer Sun Celebration at the end of Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. She is seen from the front during Cheese Confesses in Pinkie Pride. She appears at the Ponyville Days festival in Simple Ways, during Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic in Leap of Faith, and in several crowd shots in Trade Ya! Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Silver Spanner appears on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #30 page 12. Storybooks Silver Spanner appears in the Target Canterlot Twilight Sparkle Animated Storyteller's fourth storybook Applebuck Season, an adaptation of the episode of the same name. My Little Pony (mobile game) Silver Spanner is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Silver Spanner appears in episode 3 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "All About Alicorns". Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Silver Spanner is named on her card, α #32 R, which attributes to Bon Bon the quote "I never knew the words 'I think my radio is broken' could make somepony so happy." In the game's Crystal Games expansion set, card #57 C of Silver Spanner lists the quote "One mare's trash is another mare's treasure!" Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Silver Spoon, Silver Zoom, Silver Frames, Silver Berry, Silver Shill, Silver Stream, Silverspeed, Sheriff Silverstar, Roger Silvermane, Spruce Spanner, and Silverstream. * * * ru:Силвер Спэнэ Category:Background characters